Many embodiments of the invention relate to mounting structures for solar energy panels on building rooftops. Such solar panels may include photovoltaic panels, solar thermal panels among other solar capture devices.
As rooftop solar energy systems become more popular for building owners and occupants, many wish to install them on their roof. In order to reduce or eliminate roof penetrations, which increase the risk of roof leaks, a ballasted system is often used to hold the solar energy panel array on the building rooftop. The weight of the ballast and system itself hold the solar energy panel array in place against wind load, small building movements, etc. Ballasted systems typically employ a metal tray placed directly on the roof membrane, with concrete bricks placed in the tray as ballast. Since the ballast tray often rests directly on the roof membrane, the ballast tray and other mounting components rub against the roof membrane during small building vibrations, small vibrations of the panels from wind, and differing thermal expansion rates between the building and solar energy mounting system. Over time, this friction can wear a hole through the roof membrane and cause leakage into the building. To counter this problem, many roofing manufacturers require a “slip sheet”, or sacrificial material be placed between the roof membrane and any roof mounting component not mechanically secured, such as a ballast tray for a photovoltaic system.